


A Bad Wake Up Call

by TransBoyWonder



Series: WEREWOLF CRIES [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Bandages, Blood and Injury, Bonding, F/F, Soulmates, Tensino, Werewolf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-29 18:00:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15078611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TransBoyWonder/pseuds/TransBoyWonder
Summary: Part II of Werewolf Cries seriesEmma tries to figure out how to go about the morning in the Mansion. Regina tries to hide things and Henry really just wants his Mom's to be okay.SWANQUEENBLOOD AND INJURY WARNING





	A Bad Wake Up Call

Emma couldn’t sleep, the moonlight was too bright in the guest room. She swore there must have been loud rodents outside. The only calming effect that Swan felt was the sound of Regina’s heart beat. Her light breathing, it eased the blonde like an old lullaby. Sitting up, curls of yellow hair sticking to her forehead, she puffed out a breath. Agitated didn’t cover it, this was downright ridiculous. Swinging her legs over the bed, Emma decided no sleep would wash over her tonight. Slinking down the hallway an abrupt sound made all of the hairs on her neck stand. Turning quickly to Henry’s bedroom and waiting. Hearing smaller, sock covered, feet shuffle lazily towards his door. Emma relaxed when he cracked it open, one hand rubbing the slumber from his eyes.

“Emma,” His voice cracked “can you make breakfast?” Emma squinted at him, how in the world was this kid so adorable. His hulk shirt a little too small for his growing body. The young mother was convinced Regina would have already tried to throw the shirt away. 

“Kid, it’s so early. Like way too early, go back to sleep.” The mom looked back at Regina’s door and heard the sound of breathing quicken a little, she was dreaming. Had to be that, ‘don’t know how I even know that. Kinda weird.’

“You’re awake. Man, you look awful Ma, like really really bad.” Emma shushed him, putting a finger up to light pink lips. In an almost stage whisper answering.

“Thanks, that’s really sweet of you Henry. I didn’t realize we were having an early morning roast sesh.” He just rolled his eyes in a ‘whatever’ fashion and walked down the stairs.

“Henry, shhhh god you are so loud.” His mother scowlded, upset that he would be so rude to the only waking person in the house.

“Ma, I’m literally tiptoeing down the stairs. What do you want from me?” Henry turned, his hair long past bushy eyebrows.

“If you want anything else from me; you’re gonna need to turn your thunder feet down a notch.” He just threw up his hands in defeat and pounded down the stairs. His mom on his trails shushing ferociously now and then. Emma started the coffee pot, knowing from past time of sleeping over how to navigate the kitchen. The oven clock said it was 4:52, which was fucking early in Emma’s opinion. But Henry didn’t seem to care or even glance at her comment. Simply going for the eggs. When his mom stepped between him and the fridge to get something to drink. She was freakishly thirsty all of a sudden. Taking out a carton, unscrewing it, and putting the plastic against her lips.

“Make yourself at home much?” Henry mocked setting down the eggs. Emma took a swig of orange juice. Just as the first gulp hit her tongue she sprayed it across at a very stunned boy. He was in awe and pain at the same time. Brown eyes burning a little with the acid and pulp. 

“Oh god, that’s disgusting, when’s the last time your Mom shopped kid? How long has this been in here?” Henry brought his hands to his eyes and shushed her back. The blonde found a cotton kitchen towel and ran it under the foset. Bringing it to her sons eyes, he flinched at the cold against his cheek but welcomed the attempt.

“Ma, ow! What the hell?”

“Shit, shit, I’m sorry. It was just so gross.” Henry opened his eyes and they were just a little irritated but his eyebrows bent at the sad excuse of an apology. He was about to say something when his mothers hand covered his juice soaked lips. 

“Shhh, your mom’s up.”

“How can yo-”

“Shhh, quick clean this up.” Emma sprung in action getting paper towels and trying to mop up the floor. Her kid just confused and kinda irritated at the entire beginning to his morning. Moving from the kitchen out to the main room to his brunette mom looking sleepy.

“Morning Mom, you want orange juice?” Emma kicked him in the shin and he let out a cry but covered it when his mom looked confused at him. 

“Sure Henry, good morning Miss Swan.” The blonde froze after throwing away soggy paper towels. Just as the queen rounded her son to see Emma. 

“How do you feel.”

“Fit as a fiddle.” Emma had no idea where that came from, she’d never said that before. Of course being caught in a lie wasn’t fun but never a weird saying like that necessary. ‘Maybe hanging out with David too much Swan.’

“Really?” Regina said, straining her voice and Emma heard her heart flutter. A sudden surge of worry that wasn’t coming from the blonde. Trying to change the subject and neglect the awkwardness. 

“I was thinking the kid and I could make Eggs?” Henry was over by the sink washing his face better before spitting out some water and scowling more at his idiot birth mom. 

“I’m too young to use the stove.”

“No you’re not.”

“Yes he is.” Regina interjected into the conversation, matter of factly.

“Ok, then I guess I’ll make eggs.” 

Emma went to getting pans out, finding bacon in the back of the fridge. It was a bit surprising that the queen even allowed the grease in her house. But nonetheless, the blonde retrieve it. Stopping when she smelled something so fucking metallic, her mouth watered. There was a steak marinating in a bag. She found that even from through the packaging it smelled devine. ‘Swan what the fuck?’ The red marble of meat shining against the kitchen light. 

“Emma?” The second the feeling of the brunette touched her the sheriff mind snapped into the moment. Heat spread from finger tips, it felt as though Regina was a glass of water. 

“Sorry.” She instantly said, pulling her hand back. “You’ve been staring at that steak for quite some time, dear. If you want that for breakfast instead-”

“No, no, no I was gonna make eggs. I’ll make eggs.” Emma looked around and couldn’t see where the kid had gone but rather could hear and smell him in the living room. The sound of an xbox powering up confirmed the strange ability. 

“Emma, because of what you went through, it’s normal to want to have.” Green eyes burrowed almost afraid, into hazel. “It’s alright,” changing her tactic midway. “Henry is in the other room. I can heat it or,” The savior’s dark tongue swiped over her pale pink lips.,” or not.” Regina said trying not to smirk at how aroused she looked over the meat. Now was not the time to tease her, but the princess made it easy. 

“Dear, blink” Eyes snapped to her attention in shock of what was happening. 

“I’m sorry Regina, god I’m so hungry.” Emma brought the package of meat to her nose to take an even deeper whiff of the mouth water fat between the bloody tissue. 

“You’re always hungry Miss Swan.” The sheriff rolled her eyes in retaliation but continued. Knowing full well that they did not use such formalities in disdain. At least not unless in a situation which she totally fucked up. But usually the blonde could tell the difference.

“No, like I’m hungrier than I’ve ever been before. I know you said I wouldn’t hurt Henry. But I’m not dangerous right?” Putting the package down on the marble countertop with a loud thud. Going back to scratch the back of her scalp. Regina gave a concerned look, tilting her head to the side. It was not worry for their son but rather for Emma to believe she was. The blonde shrieked loudly pulling her hands away from her face.

“OW,” looking down at her nails. They were all came to a slight point. Had that happened in her sleep? “What the fuuu, what is going on?” There was a little blood under her fingernails from her head. 

“What did you do?” It was meant to be accusatory but it sounded way too warm and sympathetic for Regina’s taste. 

“I don’t know I just was scratching my head.” Turning on her heel back to face the brunette who simply looked slightly horrified. Feeling the worry bubble from each other. Regina snatched the kitchen towel from a drawer and pressing it against the cut. The younger woman not even grimacing at the pressure, but instead locked into the queens eyes. All of a sudden she felt their hearts. They were in synch, was that normal? Everything seemed to slow down and the smell of the brunette felt like it would fix any cut. 

“Henry! Get the first aid kit!” Regina shouted a little too loudly when Emma turned so she could see the blood in her golden curls. The sound of feet pounding on the wooden floor, the queen shrieking, and both their hearts beating so fast, all of it was too loud. The sheriff ground her teeth, knowing full well the smell of her own blood was wafting in the air like messed up scented candle. All of these senses were not right, not human.

“Is Ma, okay?” The boy asked holding a rather large white box prying the clips undone. Taking out antiseptic, like he had been taught all his life. Setting it down next to the meat, giving it a strange look. Hazel eyes met his in a way that made the question catch in his throat. 

“I’m fine kid, just a scratch, it’s nothing.” The worry in her eyes was apparent to the Mills. Not for her own safety but for the strange new things that were taking over her body. “I’ll swing by Whale’s on my way to work.” Mother and son met in a silent agreement once again, the blonde wondered how many times they had miscommunication in the past. Yet here they were having the same thoughts.

“Either way Miss Swan, the town would riot if they knew you were injured in the Evi- in my home.” Correcting herself, knowing that neither the blonde nor Henry did not like her using the old title. Emma just nodded and took the towel from the queen. Their fingers brushed and both felt an overwhelming bright happiness in their core.

“Woah what was that?” Henry asked staring at both his mom’s eyes. Regina pulled her fingers away quickly, realizing that she was hanging onto the towel too long. Taking stock of remembering where they were.

“What?” Emma asked a little harder than she meant.

“Your eyes, both of your eyes, they’re all...I don’t know pretty.” The sheriff took the towel and went into the bathroom. Her irises were gold, a beautiful warm honey gold. “What the fucking hell is going on?” She said alone, closing the bathroom door and locking it behind her. Moving the pajamas that were leant to her. Then Ripping the bandages off harder than she should have. Panic and anxiety shooting out of her and to Regina it felt like like nuclear waves. The brunette walked to the door quickly and tried to tell herself to stop. To calm down, maybe in doing so she could soothe them both. 

“Holy fuck.” Emma saw bite marks, large claw indents that had shredded her skin. The stitches were holding everything together as if she was a jigsaw puzzle of meat. “What am I?” She whispered again. Running her fingers over the jaggid red skin. Dried blood crusting from the night, everything looked relatively clean. But extremely irritated, wondering if she should go to the doctor again today. Ripping the final bandage off of her neck to see a long jagged scratch there as well. It was angry beating red and the scabs had not yet completely formed. Almost like the anger in the wound wanted to fester and ooze out of her. 

“Emma, let me in.” The blonde shook her head in horror. Regina couldn’t see her like this, she’d scare the shit out of the mayor. God she had to hide the marks. Pulling down the pajama shirt and throwing the towel on her neck instead of the cut she opened the door.

“What is it?” The Savior looked paler than usual, she was shaking slightly and the slight smile that was painted on her face was not cutting it. “I can tell you’re upset.”

“Don’t you think that’s weird?” When the brunette just continued to investigate her with her gaze, Emma continued. “We shouldn’t be able to do that. I shouldn’t want to eat raw meat. My nails have never been this sharp. I can hear Mr. Rabbit’s cat down the street hiss. I can smell your shampoo from across the house. I know that Henry’s socks are dirty and he isn’t even the room. Your eyes are...Gold..Why are your eyes gold?” Regina closed her eyes in defiance as if the shielding them would protect the blonde from the truth. “I know that you don’t want to talk about it but...god damn it Regina I-” Henry rounded the corner and looked at the both with a spatula in his hands.

“Ma...I can make breakfast. Mom can show me how to make the steak. Please don’t go.” Henry knew her too well. They both did, it took the sheriff a second to see that they were both eyeing her like a frightened animal. The evil queen with her back to the door as if to keep her from making a mad dash to the outside. “We can eat and...then go to Mr. Gold, ask him for help?” Both women hated that idea instantly. 

Shaking her head Regina started kindly at her son,”why don’t you make some toast. I’ll make stitch up the sheriffs boo boo and then make the eggs. How does that sound?” Trying to make light of the situation was not usually her fortay. But one of them needed to stay calm for Henry. Green eyes studied her features, the mayor could feel her probing with their new found connection. Going beyond her normal super power of just testing to see if the words were a lie. 

“Okay.” She said, “I’ll just..” She pointed back to the bathroom. Regina put her hand on the hall bathroom door, not wanting to have to jimmie the lock. Emma gulped but took a deep breath and went back into the small space. Henry wordlessly came over and handed his mother the first aid kit. Looking more worried than the previous day. 

“It’s alright, dear.” The queen hoped she wasn’t lying to her little prince. Emma would be fine, but the process might be messier than anyone in the house would like. It would be an adjustment period. Setting the kit on the sink the mayor watched out of the corner of her eyes as the blonde sat back on the toilet lid. She took long deep breaths trying to slow her speeding heart, no doubt. 

“Did this start this morning or last night?” Regina asked softly, hoping that this wouldn’t spur her into another panic. Washing her hands in the sink with the cinnamon scented soap. Then she took out the gaus and put some peroxide on a cotton swab. Indicating for the younger mother to put her head down. The sheriff made slow movements, much like a child in trouble would. Curling the dish towel in her hands and keeping it at her neck. Regina bent over to see the damage that was done.  
“Last night, but even worse this morning.” Emma answered, as if she was filling out a medical form at a clinic. That was how she needed to cope with this. Like it was just a normal thing to talk about, detach herself a little from the idea that she was no longer herself. 

The cut was deep, but didn’t need stitches, Regina decided. At least, not in her professional opinion from having to take Henry in the past. Moving some hair to get a better look at it, the line appeared like a shard of glass has cut through her scalp. The gash was precise, it didn’t seem like something a “human’ fingernail could achieve on accident. The top layer of skin had developed a crust of dark thick blood. Regina wondered if the smell bothered Emma. Moving strands of hair to the side, she noticed that some of the blood had coated her blonde locks. Shifting to take the towel, but Emma was faster. Quickly, pulling it back to her neck. ‘Well that’s interesting’ The brunette thought. 

“Did you cut your neck as well?” Regina knew Emma hadn’t. She would have felt the pain like she had when the green eyed woman sliced through her thick head. Trying to remain patient with the Charming. 

“No, I just don’t want to get anymore blood on your nice floor.” The older woman may not have had a lie detector but she could smell that bullshit a mile away. 

“Miss Swan.” The blonde bit her lip trying to think of another lie. “Move the towel.” It wasn’t a question, it was a royal command. It sent chills to run through the woman's pale skin. She had an overwhelming need to do as she said. Not knowing when she’d ever done as Regina had said. The feeling passed and her lie came quicker than sand through an hourglass.

“It’s just some stitches from yesterday and I don’t want to get them dirty, stop it ok.” The glare on the mayors face told Emma that she would not ‘stop it’. The brunette could sense the anxiety pulsing through her house guest. Gritting her teeth and trying not to take an evil queen approach she decided to leave it, fo now. Lightly dabbing the peroxide on the cut. Manicured fingernails stuck the butterfly steri strips to the skin. Placing a larger than needed bandaid over the cut to keep it clean. Then washed her hands and closed the white box. Trying not to make a smart remark about how Emma was keeping secrets from her now of all times.

“All done.” She said drying her hands on the bathroom towel reluctantly. Not even looking at the woman who aggravated her so much.

“Thanks,” Emma stood up and left the bathroom going up the stairs. Regina put her leaned her weight on her knuckles against the sink. “This is ridiculous.” Heading up the stairs after the blonde to find her in the guest bedroom with the door locked. ‘It’s my house for pete’s sake!’

“Miss Swan, open the door or so help me-” her hands vibrated with the desire to rip the door off its hinges. It wasn’t the most refined tactic but the evil queen had her claws out this morning. The sheriff was standing in the way of her being able to help. The door opened to an irritated Emma, looking defiantly into brown eyes, ready for a fight. 

“Can I borrow some clothes?” There was a towel over her shoulder, covering the place the bandage used to reside on the column of her neck.

“That’s it, really? You’re just gonna leave?” Running her tongue along the inside of her cheek to try to keep her temper in check at the childish nature that had come over the blonde. Taking a second to try to collect herself, she decided on another way to get through to Emma. “Henry is down stairs making breakfast. Why don’t we go back into the kitchen and talk about this?”

Tan arms motioned towards the stairs. Desperately trying not to fight with her, Regina held onto every negative thing she wanted to spit out. They had come so far, neither had fought with the other in so long. Emma closed her eyes and opened them again deciding on her next words. They had both talked to Archie in the past on best ways to defuse the situation of disagreements with each other over Henry. 

“I should go to work.” Figuring this was the best escape goat to ‘talking.’ The brunette shook her head and trapped her bottom lip between her teeth. 

“Emma, you can’t go into work today. Not like this, let’s stay home and figure this out.” The blonde didn’t miss the word ‘home.’ It was true, the mansion felt more like a home than the apartment did. Shaking her head, no, this wasn’t happening.

“I can’t talk right now, Gina. I need time to figure this out,” whatever ‘this’ was. Miss Mills could feel the Sheriffs unease and her want to run far far away from here. Shaking her head, trying again. 

“Emma, please,” green eyes looked up at the ceiling to avoid brown ones. ” There are not going to be a lot of people out there that know what you are going through-”

“And you do?”

“No, but I have seen it before and I can help you.” A pale chin rose in anguish, she wanted to claw her way out of Maine. 

“Why did your eyes turn gold like mine? Why did we have that moment in the hospital, or when our hands met on the towel?”

“Because,” an obese pause filled the next few moments. “Because, we-” Emma’s eyebrows lifted to her hairline at the term ‘we.’ Knowing full well that it had to be something between them. 

“We um, please Emma. Let’s go downstairs.”

“I need to hear you say whatever it is. I need to know I’m not crazy. You felt it too, right? I mean I’m not just mooning over my son’s mom anymore. That was something?” The bit of embarrassment did not go unnoticed by the brunette. Emma had just admitted her feelings, and she would not be doing the same today. That was for damn certain. 

“We have...a magical connection.”

“Like our connection is so amazing it’s magic, or it’s magic that is connecting us?”

“Yes, well, uh..” 

“Regina, please stop dancing around the truth. I know you’re lying, your swallowing a lot and your breath is rapid. What is it?” Chocolate eyes down at her robe, unable to make eye contact that the other woman so desperate sought out. “Please Gina, people have lied to me my whole life. You’re the only one…” There were so many endings to that sentence, she honestly didn’t know which one to pick. Finally Regina raised her chin and looked at Emma, whole and complete as she was. Hoping that she had enough courage to tell her the truth. But panic erupted in the blondes chest and she dashed down the stairs faster than she had ever see the sheriff move. Following after her, it wasn’t until Regina was halfway down the stairs did she remember her instructions to Henry. Emma was nowhere to be seen and Henry looked panicked as the pan went up in flames. The blonde came around the corner with a fire extinguisher and blew it out before it even really built up. Foam spilling onto the stove and the skillet. 

“Woah Ma, how’d you know it was gonna do that? Are you psychic? Can you tell me what I’m gonna do next?”

“No Henry, but I can.” His mother answered in her stern voice. “I told you to make toast, not eggs and pancakes and..what is that?”

“Muffins?” He said looking at the mess of brown ‘batter’ on the counter.”I wanted to make you guys something nice. But uh, I tried to follow Snows recipe and it didn’t really work...I was gonna ask for help but you guys started to argue so…”

“Kid, your mom and I weren’t arguing. We were having a heated discussion. Anyway, you’re not supposed to eavesdrop. Or evidently cook unsupervised, adding that to the list also.” The blonde sniffed the burnt eggs and black toast with a disgusted look on her face. 

“I wasn’t eavesdropping, you guys are loud. What’s going on with you Emma?” Green eyes studied her son and then looked at his mother trying to get a floating device in the midst of the sinking ship of her parenting.

“You’re grounded Henry, no xbox or computer for a week.” His eyes shot open wide at the punishment.

“Mom, what?! Why, I didn’t do anything wrong?!” Emma instantly felt guilty for her comment on him making breakfast. 

“You know you aren’t supposed to cook in the kitchen, but you did not listen to me.” Was her retort. 

“You’re taking this out on me now?!” Henry threw his hands in the air.

“Henry.” Emma snapped, knowing that wasn’t going to help his case at all, not to mention it was insanely rude to say to his mother.

“I was just trying to help!” The blonde looked down at her bare feet and tried to contain the worry she felt on the brunette as she discipline their son. It was very clear to her that Regina was more upset that he could have gotten hurt than about the fire. 

“By burning the kitchen down, I don’t think so young man. Go upstairs, get ready for school. No afterschool with Paige or Nick. You come home and do your homework in the kitchen.” Clenching her jaw as she calming dished out the instructions to her young boy. They all knew he wanted to shout back, to call her names. But he didn’t, looking down at the floor he left the kitchen and headed to the bathroom to shower. 

“Do you want me to drive him to the bus stop?” The blonde said calmly, trying to ease some of the hurt that was rising in Regina’s chest. The brunette didn’t respond simply waved her hand with magic and the kitchen fell back into its place. Spotless as can be. Then turned on her heel and went up the stairs and closed her bedroom door. 

“Good morning Mills house….” Emma said in the quietness of the house.


End file.
